Supreme Goddess
Unmet though only spoken through prayers and legend, the Supreme Goddess is the creator of all things in Rangaidon, and possibly beyond so. The first of sapient creatures on the planet were given blessings directly by them. Although the name seems to state it is a female being, it has no gender, but adopted the female appearence to acquire a mother-like figure to everything. Appearence She has an undefined height, though said that she is capable of enshadowing complete civilizations with her wingspan - her wings resemble that of an angel, white and adorned with golden tips on each feather. Her body consists of a canine head, wolf-like ears and bright, golden eyes. Her snout is short but somewhat pointy, but lacks a nose, rather having two tiny holes to the sides of her upper jaw to "breathe" - although she does not require oxygen. Starting on her forehead, a glowing, flowing mane of white, with ends that fade out into various shades of pink and cyan. She has scales covering most of her body, which are turquoise with a protuding end containing tiny, magenta spikes, which mostly overlap each scale. Her chest is adorned with veils and jewels, flowing down to cover up to her reptile-like feet. These clothing are mostly golden, partially translucent, and glow beige and white. Her claws on both hands and feet are golden, but somewhat curved and pointy, similarly to a large bird's talons. Two hands with three fingers and two thumbs each, and two legs with four toes. They are all armoured with golden gauntlets with beige linings. She has a short, dog-like tail, which is also covered partially in turquose scales. However, she is capable of acquiring and bending apperances to her own desire, though originally holds the form of an apparent fusion of two beings. A legend says that every now and then she will take form between the commonfolk, disguised as a mortal being, and only few witness how she is actually the Goddess. Origin Main Article: I: Unforsaken Prelude The universe as it is known began it's existence across time and space for an uncountable amount of years. Within the empty reaches it had yet to stretch into, a fragment of darkness suddenly transforms into light. The light initially gave shape to a figure that enshrouded that section of space and time, shifting it into it's own, unique dimension, then sparking and exploding, creating ever-flowing stardust shapes surrounding it. Of once an undefined colour, the centre of such said conjunction of orbits transferred it's energy into shades of cyan and magenta. A single being appears. Structured by the combination of the two united forces of power. It had no true shape, acting like a phantasm, standing motionless within an empty realm of nothing but white. The spirit was in absolute disorientation, entirely clueless at what had taken place. It carried a memory of a past life, or rather several - but it was as if it's mind was locked within a shattered scene of doubt and questionment. It had no idea what was taking place, yet tried to take action upon it. Through the dimension of light, a growing shard of darkness rose right by the phantasm, tendrils and oddly-shaped limbs rising from it, stretching around the bright realm. It emanated a trembling, broken voice whose shaking slowly went away as moments went by, transforming from a raspy, rough tone to a much kind and friendlier one. What was a cursed shadow, it enveloped the spirit in fragmented, floating panes of arcane power, changing into a recognizable being of incredible magical capacity. The words it spoke now felt as if they were carried by a howling wind, the vast dimension of white now acquiring uncountable variables of colour surrounding the plane of reality. As for the phantasm that brighly shined of an unshaped pink and turquoise, it slowly gained a new form as it is blessed by the words of the once-shadow, now a observable force from the universe itself. The two fusioning colours generated a beautiful, enshrined creature of seraphim, who was given the gift of life and creation within it's own realm of existence. Its oculus revealing a sight of the truly held intentions of the arcane force. I give you the ability to create, but also to destroy. Those who are bound within the extent of your creation, are to be either serving a purpose in this realm, or be given retribution under the same light of this nature. But the seraphim remained silent, being yet to acquire all conciousness in their new body and soul. After a long pause in resolve, their figure acquired a new shape by making use of it's given blessing. It gains an aura containing a determined, loyal spirit, eyes shining, glistering of the stars contained through the newly formed gaps, on their eyes, heart, all of their segments, connecting to create the true Supreme Goddess as they are known. The colours that initially formed the surroundings, dissipated into a single gradient of purple and blank, holding minuscule coruscations of galactic bodies on it's surface. The rest of the land below, it shifted into obscurity, now shrouded in nothingness. Within a short span of time, the spatial energies glowing above rushed across the darkness of the realm, then dawning with the radiance of a much larger body of illumination, revealing the once shrouded land. It uttered only one word, which as soon as it was spoken, the universal entity sank away into a frame of exodus. Mercy.